fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nados Castle
Nados Castle is a location in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and is the second of two strongholds that defend the areas due east of Melior, Crimea's capital. The other is Fort Pinell, which lies north of Nados Castle. The castle is also west of the Marhaut Mountain Range. Nados Castle is one of two structures that were originally built to guard eastern Crimea from attack. Some have speculated that the castle was also a meeting place for important political occasions in Crimea, although there is no mention of this in the Path of Radiance storyline. The Nados castle, when built, was meant to be a deploying point for troops to block any invaders coming over the Marhaut Mountain Range. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Nados Castle is occupied by Daein solders. This is because Ashnard, the former king of Daein had previously invaded Crimea and then taken up residence at in Melior. By the time Ike and company return to Crimea, they have already defeated the resistance in Daein, leaving only Ashnard to defeat. Nados Castle is the battlefield of Path of Radiance's Chapter 27 'A Moment of Fate'. There are two bosses (and arguably, two battles) in this chapter. The first boss of the main battle is Hafedd, he is simply a high ranking Daein soldier and nothing particularly special. The second boss of Nados Castle is one of Daein's Four Riders, the Black Knight. However, fighting the Black Knight is optional, a player can just as easily escape out the exit of the map and then Nados Castle will collapse on the Black Knight. The Black Knight wields the Alondite a unique sword that you can not get and the counterpart to Ike's Ragnell. Defeating the Black Knight is considered more difficult then beating the game's Boss Ashnard. This is because Ike has to be at a very high level to defeat him and even if Ike is at the maximum level it takes an considerable amount of luck to win. When Ike battles the Black Knight, Mist can assist him. This is not recommened if she hasn't promoted however, Mist also is unable to injure the Black Knight and is only useful to heal Ike. After three turns of Ike fighting the Black Knight a considerable amount of reinforcements will arrive. There will be two healers who will attempt to heal the Black Knight as well. After five turns of the mini-battle have elapsed Nasir will show up and end the battle having Ike retreat and then the castle will collapse on the Black Knight. Nados Castle Map The Nados Castle map (Chapter 27) includes several notable features. It has seven treasure chests, all of which are hidden behind Doors you must open to get through the level. For this reason the Player should probably bring Volke or Sothe to open the doors and chests, or use any remaining Door/Chest keys that remain in the Convoy. Also the map has three enemies wielding long range magic spells, one enemy with a Sleep staff and one enemy with a Silence Staff. The enemies covering the map are very diverse, including Swordmasters, Generals, Sages, Halberdiers, and more. Also there are several Feral Tiger, Cat and Hawk laguz (they only appear when Hard Mode is chosen) as well. Gallery File:Nados collapsing.png|The castle collapsing File:Nados collapsing 2.png|The castle collapsing File:Nados collapsing 3.png|The castle collapsing Category:Locations